brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
2507 Fire Temple
|Ages = 8-14 |Released = August 2011 (US) and other countries), June 2011 (Germany and Spain) |Theme = Ninjago }} 2507 Fire Temple is a 1,180 piece Ninjago set released in August 2011. It features a large, Japanese-style temple, along with a very large red dragon, similar in construction to the Ninjago Ice Dragon. It also includes the Sword of Fire, along with each of the other three Golden Weapons. It includes the minifigures Nya, Sensei Wu, Kai, Kruncha, Zane, Samukai, and Lord Garmadon. Description The set is made up of five parts; the fire dragon, the two side sections, the stairs, and the temple itself. The Fire Dragon (nicknamed Flame by Kai) has black, clawed feet with three toes. The dragon's legs are bent and dark red. His undercarriage is yellow and orange above. On top of the orange is dark red. He has a black pole on his back that ends in a white banner which reads "Dragon God" in Japanese. The dragon's tail is yellow with dark red 1x1 slopes running up until it ends with a large flame piece. The dragon's arms are dark red, but the wing's feathers are yellow. Each arm has a golden claw with three golden "fingers". There is a brown seat for Kai to sit on on the dragon's neck. The dragon's under-head is dark grey with an orange "beard". The upper-head is mostly red, but with yellow streaks. In the mouth is an orange Thornax Launcher that can be used to launch a marbled red and yellow zamor sphere. The first side section is mostly built on a blue baseplate. There are two large, brown arches with tan plates used to create a bridge which extend over to another, smaller blue plate. To the left of a bridge is a tan baseplate extended over the blue one using brown "wood" pieces. On it is a black and white drum on top of golden 1x1 slopes and dark red curve pieces. There is a red pillar to either one of the sides. On top is a long, red plate and a white dish with a red stud inside and two 1x1 bricks above where the pillars were. On top of those are two long, black slopes pointing inwards and a gold 1x1 slopes on top of each. On the bridge is a dark brown tree with green leaves and pink studs. The other side section is basically the first mirrored, even the tree is. The only difference is that the drum is replaced with a rack with three different coloured katanas. Both of these sections connect to their respective sides of the main temple. The stairs that lead up to the fire temple are built on brown arches and have dark tan stairs. At the top is the dragon sword of fire which is on a black dome piece and surrounded by four golden studs and four flames. There is a square of dark tan pieces around it. Turning the sword triggers the set's main play feature; it causes the temple to split into two halves, revealing the fire dragon. The main temple is built on blue baseplates and is supported by brown supports. Before the main floor is reached, there is a pattern of brown "log" bricks below the main section with red plates both above and below. The main floor is built on tan baseplates above the brown supports. On both of the corners are dark green domes with dark green baby dragons (shaped exactly like Norbert). To the inside of the dragons are black pieces with golden studs on the front, a long, red plate on top, black studs on top of those, and shorter, red plates on the very top. The walls are mostly made out of white wall panels with golden dragon decorations. The panels have red flames. To the sides of the panels are pillars made out of log bricks. There are no side walls, possibly meant to be entrances for minifigures using the bridges that go to the sides. The roof above the first floor is black and slanted. The corner sections extend down further than the main ones and end with golden cones that have flames coming from them. The plates on the second storey are also tan, and have a very similar layout to the first storey. The main differences being that rather than the dragon statues there are flames and a shorter red beam rather than a longer one. There are only two red framed, white panels this time with Japanese characters rather than dragons. There is a large hole in the wall between the two panels where the dragon's head goes through. The roof above the second storey is identical to the first. On top of it are more tan plates and a black beam extending from both sides. The beams end with black slopes pointing inwards with 1x1 slopes in gold one top. In the centre are black, corner slopes with a white dish on top and a red circle in the dish. Behind the dish is a red inverted-slop on either side with more black plates (only shorter this time) which end with more black slopes (with gold slopes on top) pointing inwards. On the inside of the temple there are two dark green domes with flames on either side of the main entrance. There are dark green bricks to both of the sides and each holds a silver weapon; the one on the left a spear and a katana on the right. The floor is mostly tan, but there are a few dark tan and red tiles arranged with the red tiles arranged in a + and the tan ones to the right and left. In the centre of the cross on the rest is a black brick with a white stud and a lime green one on the top of that. In the cross on the right is some sort of brown rack. There is a dark tan baseplate extension in the back to support the dragon. When the Dragon Sword of Fire is removed, the main temple splits into two sections to reveal the whole Fire Dragon, rather than just the head poking out of the hole. The temple is arranged with the two side section bridges at each of the sides and the stairs leading up to the main entrance. Minifigures There are seven minifigures included in 2507 Fire Temple; Kai DX, Nya, Sensei Wu, Zane, Lord Garmadon, Samukai, and Kruncha. Kai DX: Kai's costume is almost entirely red. His legs are red, printed with a dark red sash, which is also printed on his hips. His torso is also red, with black hands. It is printed with a golden, stylised design of the fire dragon. His face is yellow, and shows a determined expression. It has several red scars running across it. He wears a red ninja wrap. Nya: Nya's hairpiece is the same as that first used for Irina Spalko from the Indiana Jones theme. Nya has a double-sided head, being the first Ninjago minifigure to; on one side, she wears a red veil. On the reverse side, her whole face is visible, revealing a determined expression. She has been depicted wearing a sleeveless, red dress which is decorated with a phoenix pattern. Sensei Wu: Sensei wears a tan, straw had and has an elderly face covered with a white beard. He wears a black torso with golden, Japanese characters running down the right side. He has a grey tie that extends down from his neck and around his chest to end at a tie at his hips. His legs are black, arms white, and hands yellow. Zane: Zane had a torso part similar to the classic ninja wrap first used in the Ninja theme in 1998, in white (the same mould as Kai's). Zane's face print (which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes,) is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a straight line for a mouth, a line below showing a chin, and two eyebrows pointing downwards. His torso is a white ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front reveals light grey clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of Ice in Ninjago, that also appears on Zane's spinner. Zane's legs in this variation are white with light grey knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. Lord Garmadon: Lord Garmadon has a grey Samurai helmet with a bone on it. He has a black face with red eyes. His torso is also black with printing on the front representing the ribs. The lower part of the torso has a purple belt. The legs are blank black. Samukai: Samukai is a large skulled, four-armed Skulkin. He wears black boots on his legs and a red loin cloth on his waist. He has a large, black armour piece with the Skulkin symbol in the center. His upper skull with printed, cartoony eyes can lift up to open his mouth. Kruncha: Kruncha has the same black boots as Samukai. He wears a grey loin cloth on his waste. He wears a large armour piece with the Skulkin symbol in the centre and with grey spikes on the shoulders. He wears a monocle on his right eye and a grey helmet. Background The Fire Temple was where the Dragon Sword of Fire was hidden, guarded by the Fire Dragon. It has appeared in four episodes of the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu television series. In King of Shadows After a campfire party, followed by bedtime beside the embers, Kai was awoken by Nya (who had been kidnapped by the Skulkin earlier). She ran away, and Kai chased her through the forest, entering to the Fire Temple. Nya ran onto a platform and morphed into a giant black shadow, having only been an illusion made by Lord Garmadon to trick Kai to go into the Fire Temple to steal him the Sword of Fire, as in his shadow form he cannot touch it. He exploits the fact that Kai had forgotten his sword, and that the real Nya was hanging from chains above the lava. Garmadon told him the only way to cut the chains to save Nya is to pull the Sword of Fire out of its rock. Kai obtains the sword, cuts Nya free, and was then confronted by Garmadon's shadows, which he could not harm. Sensei Wu arrived and attempted to save them, but Lord Garmadon awoke the Fire Dragon, who believed them to be stealing the Sword of Fire. Sensei decided to make a sacrifice and take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Kai tried to switch places with Sensei, as he blamed himself for going after "Nya" alone, but it was too late. In Weapons of Destiny Taking place immediatly after King of Shadows, Zane, Cole, and Jay arrived at the Fire Temple, but Zane's sixth sense told them that all four weapons were in the Underworld, and that Kai and Wu had failed. Cole admited with a sigh that they have been defeated, and that there was no way to regain control of the weapons. He was proven wrong in several moments, as Kai and Nya appeared riding the Fire Dragon, whom now fully understood the situation and had the ability to cross to the Underworld. In Return to the Fire Temple Flame (the fire dragon) took Kai and Nya back to the Fire Temple to show them a secret entrance that lead to the Underworld where Wyplash and Krazi along with four other Skulkin were standing. Krazi noticed Kai and told Wyplash, "We've got company". Wyplash then told the other four Skulkin to attack Kai while Krazi stayed by Wyplash's side. Kai used the Sword of Fire to knock out the Skulkin's axes, but they picked up Kai. Kai could not escape the grasp of the Skulkin, not even by using Spinjitzu. Flame used his fire breath to attack the Skulkin. The Skulkin then escaped through the entrance which later became blocked by boulders. In The Green Ninja Pythor P. Chumsworth found the Fangpyre Fang Blade at the Fire Temple, which was in danger of being destroyed by the unstable volcano next to it. Notes * This is the second largest Ninjago set released with the 2014 set 70728 Battle for Ninjago City being first so far. * This is the only 2011 Ninjago set to include all of the Golden Weapons. * The Fire Temple would have been a new expansion to the Ninjago World on LEGO Universe online, which the players would be able to fight Lord Garmadon himself. However, this project was stopped due to the closing of LEGO Universe. * This set is one of the top 12 UK Christmas toys of 2011.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-15449862 * This set also appeared in The LEGO Story. * It is one of three sets that include Kai in his dx form. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 2507-2.png|The back of the temple (with the dragon) 2507-3.png|The dragon's head Kaisdragon.JPG External links Category:Ninjago Category:2011 sets Category:2000 sets Category:Ninjago sets listed for ages 8-14